


All is fair in love and war

by SakiaIshida



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Angst with a happy ending....hopefully., M/M, Many pairings, Multi, cannon compliant...mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiaIshida/pseuds/SakiaIshida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OT5 Super Long Project/Multi Chaptered fic. Where the riders fight not only with their life on the line but their hearts too. </p><p>A "What if" scenario if some of them are really all involved in one another in ways more than just friends. </p><p>(Written as the author decides that the fruit tree is so convoluted that she can't decide who should be in a relationship with who. </p><p>Writing has spoilers (so far) up to episode 19 previews.  Author is attempting to make it as canonically viable as possible. (aka she is trying to kill herself each week.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vantage Point

**Author's Note:**

> Random musing: Somehow, a battle Royal always makes me think of Mai Hime.

Ryoma watches.

 

He watches everything.

 

The scientist sees them all. Flushed against each other.  Sweet words whispered. Harsh words growled.

 

He stares at teenage vigour displaying itself unabashedly on the screen. It doesn't feel like voyaging. He won't deny that he does feel attracted to it. After all, it was probably the same for the mice that looked on at other mice during his "experiments". The only difference could probably be the fact that the mice being experimented on probably knew that he was watching.

 

_Static._ "Ryoma."

 

_He calls._

 

Ryoma sighs, and turns off his current obsession for a while. It would all be recorded for his viewing later anyway and attention to his boss now was much more important. Idly he wondered how what knew would probably drive his boss up the wall.

 

Innocent Mitsuzane. Ryoma snickered at how terribly wrong his boss's view of the world was.

 

But Takatora was never a good judge of anyone's personality. Not that Ryoma could blame. Takatora was never brought up to be a good judge of anything relating to personal relations. "His personality was developed to be warped and distorted, even more that I am." Ryoma  mused. "And I am the psychotic one."

 

"Ryoma." the second calling seems more stressed. It was part irritation and part worry. Ryoma analysed. Sometimes he wonders if he added on to Takatora's unfortunate social relations even more by being the only person that Takatora is willing to show several other emotions to. To rely on. He regrets this slightly, Takatora was important to him. More so than most of his other interactions.

 

But he is unable to deny his self, he was more of an observer. In life, there were people who only observed and analyse their social interactions. Like him, science was more important, he had no wish to choose to burden himself with anything more. He wasn't like that orange rider, who did social things that burden himself. Even the younger Kureshima was one tied up in social obligations. Although he was stronger than the latter in dealing with them. Maybe it was the Kureshima bloodline at work.

 

"Yes. yes. Sorry." Ryoma replied not really feeling very sorry. "What can I do for you today?~~" He added in a sing song voice.

 

"Ryoma." Takatora growled. It is a hundred percent irritation now. Ryoma flicked on the screen to see the face of his most beloved experiment. The rest may be interesting to him but the man who was glaring at him through the screen was still his number one. "Report. I need to know how Mitsuzane is dealing with the other group. I allowed him to go with you. Be known that I know both of you are up to something…"

 

"but you trusted your younger brother enough to go along with it right?" Ryoma finished the sentence.

 

Takatora huffed. "He is a Kureshima, he will not disappoint me."

 

Ryoma was amused but also slightly frustrated. How could Takatora trust his brother so much? Even after he proved he was the grape rider, Takatora didn't question why he wasn't told. He should know that Mitsuzane knew he was the Melon rider. Why won't he suspect Mitsuzane for other things? Was the younger Kureshima really spot on with his analysis of his brother?

 

"But Takatora. He did hide the fact that he was a rider from you. Who knows what else he could be hiding." Ryoma added offhandedly. "Aren't you just a little curious?"

 

"I trust him." Takatora stated simply. "He knows what is good for him."

 

But Ryoma heard what that statement truly means. The other Kureshima was right.

 

_"I trust him."_

 

But what Ryoma heard was. "I have to, if not I would have nothing to fight for."  He doesn't show this realisation on his face. Ryoma just did his job and nods, he reports what Mitsuzane wants him to report. He'll play along with the grape rider for a while. He wants to see who ends up at the top.

 

Maybe he could get the spoils.

 


	2. Gathering Data

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Micchy snoops around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's take advantage of Yggdrasil's horrible security, shall we?

Micchy knew. Well, he suspected would be a better choice of words really.  When Sengoku Ryoma told him he was "watching" Kouta, he should have expected no less of the Scientist to be literal in what he said.

 

But displaying the scene of Kouta moaning he was slowly brought to climax did make Micchy blush quite a bit. "Gods does this man have no shame." he muttered as he quickly made copies of all of Kouta's records in the Scientist's folder. He knows he has less than a day before the scientist will find out. The man probably has some security system that tells him that someone has been at his computer without permission. However, Mitsuzane has a certain plan in mind.

 

He was thankful that his brother trusted him enough with Ryoma's schedule and his own over-ride access password. And he was furthermore thankful that Ryoma does not really know that his suspected his recordings. Much more that he would still actually rely on his brother for something.

 

There are times where he worried about the Karma what he was doing would bring. He knows his ultimate goal was to ensure the safety of the two most important people in his life. He loved them both. Although he wished for both to love him back, Mai was out of the question. She was still innocent. She knows not even a scratch of what being a rider was. She will not become polluted.

 

But Kouta. Kouta has already been polluted, and Kouta could love him back. Both of them could protect Mai and her dream together. He needs to learn about Kouta more though, he needs to know what Kouta really thinks. He needs Kouta on his side. He wants to watch Kouta more. Therefore the best was to get it from one who does.

 

Sengoku Ryoma.

 

Who…apparently also has a secret that he'll liked to keep. Micchy mused as he looked through the scientist's computer.

 

Steeling his nerves, he also quickly copied another experiment’s folder.

 

His brother was also once an important person to him.

 


	3. Questions on Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micchy questions Kouta on his relationship views.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am to blame on Kouta's really flirty attitude. wwww Bicycle Main Rider Syndrome I am sorry (not really).

"Kouta-san."

 

The orange rider turned around from his lounge chair in the Gaim hideout. The rest of the Gaim members had already left for the day. "Ah. Micchy~ How have you been?"

 

Micchy shrugged. He spent the whole night yesterday watching Kouta's files… … and another individual's.

 

Kouta's was pretty much what he expected. Except for some. Micchy was puzzled more than offended.

 

"Ne. Kouta. What is making love to you?" Micchy asked boldly. He decided probably the direct approach was the best. His best friend wasn't good at subtle. Or maybe he was.

 

Kouta nearly spat out his drink. "Huh? Eh…well… you do it with someone you like? Well, I mean I do like you that is why we did…" he fumbled.

 

"If so, then why Kaito too?" Micchy cut in. He needed to know. Was he being fooled just like how he was pulling the wool over his brother's eyes?

 

Kouta looked shocked, then narrowed his eyes, wondering how Micchy knew. The grape rider quickly added. "Well, I heard rumours. I don't know what to believe."

 

Kouta sighed. It was probably better to state it outright. He didn't want to hide it from someone that was precious to him.

 

"Well, yeah. I…did have a thing. It is not like it was really intentional. I…..went to his place trying figure out what was his deal. We were fighting more than going out really. It didn't work." Kouta added frustratingly.

 

"But you liked him."

 

Kouta shrugged. "I did. I am young teenage guy that is not too picky about it. I would say I like the sex more than the relationship."

 

"So are we like that too?" Micchy stated blandly. He had to rein Kouta in if he was to be part of the plan.

 

Kouta shooked his head emphatically. "No. Well, I mean I still think you'll be better off with Mai. I love both of you and I am grateful that you choose me. That thing with Kaito was in the past. I mean I stopped since he was being such a prick. And there is no one else I swear."

 

"Not even Yuuya?" Micchy asked, sliding in to the same chair that Kouta was in. He needed to know this just for the sake that if Kouta ever knew… … and there were no records prior to Kouta's acquisition of the driver.

 

"Mhhm. No. Yuuya liked girls." Kouta breathed softly as the other gave him a slight peck on the lips. "I am devoted to one and one only now. And that is you."

 

Micchy smiled. "That is good to know." Straddling Kouta in the chair, he showered the other in feather-light kisses.

 

"You aren't angry anymore?" Micchy shook his head.

 

"I cannot stay angry at you for long, Kouta-san. I love you more than you know." Micchy added softly. "I just hope you can love me for what I am."

 

Kouta laughed, partly from the ticklish action of Micchy's kisses. "Micchy, why won't I?"

 

Because you don't know who I really am. And how much pain I am going to give you in the days to come.

 

But I will make sure you remain mine.

 

In the end.

 

Micchy glared up at where he knew a certain individual was observing it all.

 

 


	4. Tennis is love and war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interactions between the grape rider and the scientist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: A tennis reference for this was too good to pass up upon. 8D

Sengoku Ryoma watches the interaction at the Gaim hideout. He watches as Kouta stretches himself and mounts the younger one, moaning as he lowered himself slowly on the hard member, hard pecs flexing as they attempt to control his descent. It was probably better than a ton of AV material out there. He unconsciously reaches for his own. Today's seems a bit more provocative than usual. Ryoma doesn't doubt why. He knows the younger one was trying to prove a point.

 

He knows who has been rooting through his files. The show. he doesn’t deny that “Micchy” was putting on a show for him. An authoritative declaration of ownership. We are all animals anyway.

 

_Knock. Knock._

 

"Sengoku Ryoma-san...may I come in?"

 

Ryoma smirked. Ah here comes the challenge. He stood up to admit the lamb into his lair.

 

Or was he inviting the lion in instead?

 

\------

 

Micchy glanced at the image Ryoma had unabashedly paused at as he entered the laboratory. He knows what that means. Ryoma isn't a careless individual by nature.

 

"It is rather interesting isn't it? Watching people from behind the scenes as you do." He has to attack first. The balance between them was precarious. Dominance between the two was a vague jittery point of contention.

 

Sengoku bowed his head slightly.

 

_1-0 Mitsuzane._

 

Sengoku raised his head and smirked. "Yes. I learn a lot of things watching from my post here. Like whose motives would gain me the best benefits."

 

_1-1 all._

 

"So whose motives have you determined as beneficial?"

 

"Everyone and none so far actually." Sengoku replied casually.

 

_A hidden challenge. A bait._

 

Mitsuzane scoffed. "Liar. Your files are not as impartial as you think they are."

 

_Ah. Game, Set and Match. Ryoma._

 

Sengoku gloated to himself. This battle was logically his. It was sad really, to win the younger Kureshima through such means. Maybe it can't be considered a win since he was technically losing something to gain the upperhand. However, one should not miss what one never had the chance to obtain. Takatora. He had to show that he didn’t care. It isn’t hard.

 

_Or so he thinks._

 

Ryoma laughed lightly at that statement. “Oh. You think I care for…him too? The one that you abandoned? Your brother is an interesting individual yes but not indispensable. You would agree with me, no? Since you abandoned him too. You and I. We are similar. Very similar.”

 

He revels in the hurt and confused look that Mitsuzane gave. He thinks he has figured out the enigma that is Sengoku Ryoma. _Has he not?_ A soft whisper in Ryoma’s ears. _You do care. Both of you are more similar than you think._

 

But it doesn’t matter now. There are things more important that his probably less than useful concern about the older Kureshima.

 

Mitsuzane is still a child. He lost because he only knows how to love freely and truly.

 

Ryoma added, rubbing salt into the wound. “Plus. After watching those files you should know who your brother really wants.”

 

He would not understand how painful it is to love as an adult.

 

Even after all that was shown to him by his brother, Mitsuzane was still pretty much a child hidden behind well-protected wings. 

 

\-------------

Mitsuzane is confused. He doesn’t understand how this guy is even human. Slightly, he hurts for his brother. “Did he know?” Mitsuzane wonders. “Did his brother know how much his partner. his _loyal_ scientist was just toying with him?” Micchy flinched at Ryoma’s comparison of both of them. He wasn’t similar to this crazy man. He loves his brother, his friends and he certainly does not treat them like lab rats for amusement. He fumed. So it looks like he has to defeat Ryoma too it seems. He needs to prove that he is different. He will save all that he cares about.

 

Even his brother. Even if he didn’t love his brother the same way the other does. He wasn’t repulsed by it.

 

Curious yes, but not turned off.

 

How was he going to solve this problem though. For once, Micchy didn’t really know how to proceed.

 

His plan was falling to pieces around him. Micchy was now grasping at straws. 

 

 


	5. Where old flames are met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And a Banana comes into play XD

Kouta admits at times that he might be slightly slow on the uptake but he knows when his friends and loved ones are not telling him things that he might be involved in. He accepts it and doesn’t question because he knows that sometimes they need time to face it themselves and he’ll listen when the time arrives.

 

It was the same with Kaito. He knew he wasn’t really truthful with Micchy on the issue. It was true that they had parted, but it wasn’t on bad terms. He finally knew Kaito’s story after all that time with him and realises how much Kaito needed to solve it before he could really be in a relationship with anyone. They parted yes, as circumstances he himself dictated, but Kouta thinks that Micchy didn’t really need to know that, yet.   
  
Besides, if Kaito really did solve that life problem of his. Kouta was sure that he can work something out with Micchy and him. And if not, Kouta will make a choice then.

 

However, it was Micchy’s silence and elusiveness that is making Kouta curious, and it is said to never keep a monkey curious about things.

 

How did Micchy knew about Kaito anyway? He was very sure even the members of Baron didn’t know about their relationship.

 

“Mou, there are so many questions yet so little answers.” he grumbled.

 

At least he’ll be solving one tomorrow. He was still apprehensive of not telling Micchy about his plans with Kaito. After all, storming Yggdrasil isn’t something his younger partner would approve of. For old times sake though, he had to help the banana rider.

 

\-----

 

Kaitou glared at the individual that approached his seat at Drupers.

 

“I told you not to come here.”

 

Kouta shrugged. “I did promise to help, didn’t I?”

 

“That was in the past. Why are you here anyway, don’t you have someone ELSE to bother already?” Kaito added emphatically, glaring at the other individual that decided to tag along uninvited. Kaito didn’t really like the Grape rider. No it wasn’t the jealousy speaking. The boy had a rather off stance about him that Kaito didn’t really like. Kouta grinned sheepishly.

 

Kouta shrugged. “This isn’t about what we had. I still treat you as a friend. And I want to get down and figure out what this whole rider thing is about. It isn’t totally about you. I want to know more about Yggdrasil’s plans for us.”

 

“I agree with Kouta-san that we would need to know more. However how are you guys going to infiltrate the company? You don’t just walk in there.”

  
“Well we were thinking of attacking through the forest.”   
  


Micchy thought about it. He couldn’t allow both of them to know more about the whole situation. But the forest was a good way to chase them out. “That sounds like a sound plan. I can help distract them while both of you attack.”

 

Kaitou twitched. He could not really understand the orange rider’s absolute need to stick his nose into other’s business and do a good job of it. He sighed. “Do whatever you want. Just don’t expect me to save either of your sorry ass.”

 

Kouta smirked. “Well, it isn’t your ass anymore.” Micchy glared. Kouta coughed and laughed.   
  


Kaitou growled. “I wished it was never the case.”

 

Micchy watched as both of them readied their bikes and made the simultaneous dive into the forest.

 

_I need to tell Nii-san. Although what is that going to achieve in the long run? I need to think further. To plan further ahead._

__


	6. Family knows best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melons are not that stupid. 
> 
> (super short chapter, needs to see what happens next week XD)

“Nii-san. I have some information for you. They are in the forest.” 

Takatora turned around. 

“Good job Mitsuzane.” 

Micchy could not bear to see the pride and love in his older brother’s eyes. 

He hopes that one day that he or Ryoma would not turn this proud, confident individual into an empty shell. He hopes that there would be a salvation to this. That someone would be able to help all of them when everything falls apart.

Was this how love was suppose to feel like?

\-------

Takatora sighed. He knows. Ryoma needed to give him more credit on his EQ than what he thinks the Yggdrasil project manager has. 

He doesn’t want to realise but he does. The looks his brother gives him. He knows he doesn’t have his heart. Takatora struggles but he knows his younger brother better than he knows himself. He struggles to hold on to the dream he has for his Mitsuzane. 

It fell apart on the day he found out. It fell apart on the day he secretly watched all the data that Ryoma had on the grape rider. 

_Kazuraba Kouta._

Takatora knew what he had to do now. 

But that doesn’t mean he had to like it. He watches the two other armoured rider fight with Sid. He was going to have to intervene. 

It was time for him to have a little chat with that boisterous orange rider that stole his brother’s heart.


End file.
